Missing You
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Just a short bit of BMWW fluff. Bruce misses Diana.


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any characters in this story. They belong to DC Comics.

A/N: Just a quick bit of BMWW fluff. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was insane. Bruce knew it was insane. He was only to be gone a week, ten days tops. And he had only been in London for three so far. How was it possible that he already missed Diana? 

The two had been going out for a few months now. It was a tentative relationship, neither pushing too hard; Diana because he was scared he would pull away, and Bruce because he was scared to get too close. But they were a couple nonetheless—at least to those who knew them as Batman and Wonder Woman. Bruce Wayne had yet to let the rest of the world in on the fact that he was going monogamous.

Which is why this business trip to London had seemed like a terrific idea when Lucius had presented it to him. Not only was Wayne Enterprises acquiring a new company overseas, but it gave him some time away from Diana. He had heard that was good for relationships. But as the long, dreary days dragged on he missed the light that simply her presence brought, and couldn't help imagine what she would whisper to him if she was in one of those long, tedious meetings with him. Imagining her reaction to certain people always brought a smile to his face; he wasn't sure this was a good thing.

Dick's voice rang through his head, recalling a conversation they had had a few weeks ago. "Man, Bruce, you are so whipped."

"I am not whipped," he now growled aloud into his hotel room. "I haven't even called her."

'Ah,' his subconscious argued back. 'But that's because you shoved your com-link to the bottom of your travel bag because you knew you'd be tempted if it lay around in plain site. And you claim to have self-control.'

A sigh escaped his lips. This was going no where. It was just more obsessing over someone he wasn't going to see for another few days. What was the point? He should be down at a club or social function, making the tabloids think he was having an affair with whichever British socialite happened to fall into his bed that night. While they didn't know just who he was with, they had suspected for a while now that he wasn't the same playboy as usual, after seeing him with 'a dark-haired female' on several occasions. A business trip out of the country was the perfect time for him to "cheat" and seal his reputation for a while.

It just seemed like so much work. Fighting the Joker seemed less of a daunting task. Being in a sea of women who wanted him was worthless if the one he did want wasn't there. The thought was simply depressing.

Bruce glanced at his laptop, which had been resting on the coffee table so he could oversea some contracts. Would it be so bad to just send her an email? Nothing long, just to let her know that he was alright. It was the courteous thing to do, after all.

_Diana,_

_Just checking in. Everything in London is fine. Just meeting after meeting, then back to the hotel after. It's not raining now, but the weather's been awful, as usual._

'Weather's been awful as usual?' Did he really type that? Sure, it was better than 'I miss you like crazy and the only way this could ever be a good thing is if you were here,' but it was…lame. Yes, that was the word he was looking for. Lame.

_I hope everything there is fine. If not, you can be sure I'll fix everything when I get back. Don't let Wally destroy everything before I get home. Remind him that I'll be there in a few days. I'll see you then too. _

Of course she would see him…Not only was he lame, but he was now Captain State the Obvious. What had been the point to this? He should end it now before he embarrassed himself further.

_I love you,_

_Bruce._

It surprised him how easily those words were typed. He didn't even have to think about them; they had just flowed through his fingertips. Especially when it took him quite a while to get his mouth to form them, though when she told him that she loved him with that perfect smile, he couldn't help but assure her he felt the same way. Dick's taunting rang in his ears again.

"I'm not whipped!" He assured the computer screen, snapping it shut before sending the email. This was ridiculous. Less than a week, he would see her again. Hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her in person…

Shaking his head quickly, Bruce stood up from the couch with determination. This was getting pathetic. He had to distract himself. Walking over to the guest service book, he flipped to the page about their gym, wondering if it was still open this late. And if it wasn't, he'd pay someone to open it for him.

As he scanned the lines about the two Olympic sized pools, there was a knock. Glancing at the doorway, he dreaded opening it for whoever had come to see him. It was probably one of his new business partners wanting to take him out to celebrate. But the knocking wasn't coming from the door.

Turning around, he looked at the large windows that looked over the courtyard. There was someone on the balcony. But he was seven stories up. A notion rose in his mind, though he tried not to get his hopes up as he moved to the French doors and opened them.

It was a mixture of surprise, relief and elation as he breathed out, "Diana."

There she was, in full Wonder Woman regalia. The look on her beautiful face was worried, more nervous than he thought he'd ever seen it. "Hi…"

That was a decent start. "Hi." His brain worked overtime trying to think of something else to say, until he blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well, you weren't answering your Com link. I was just making sure you were alright," she told him. Her eyes said, 'I was worried. I needed to see you.'

"Right. I'm fine. I just didn't answer it." After all, that was the truth.

Her face fell only slightly, but enough that his perceptive gaze caught it. "I see. Then I'm sure you're busy. I'll just head back to the Watchtower."

"I'm not busy," Bruce assured her. "Really. Please, come in."

A smile tugged on her lips as she allowed herself to be ushered into the hotel room. Was it just him or had she gotten even more breathtaking since he'd been gone? "This is nice," she told him. Though she had most likely been complimenting the room, part of him pretended she was saying it was nice to be with him.

"Alfred knows how to pick them." He really was at a loss of what to say, other than he was starting to believe that there was something—someone—out there listening to his mental pleas. This couldn't be a cosmic accident, his love showing up as he had been thinking of her so desperately. "The bathroom is through the bedroom, if you want to freshen up."

She glanced at him cautiously. "Are you sure you're not busy?"

He tried to make his smile reassuring. "I was planning on staying in tonight."

Her body language relaxed immediately. "If you say so…" Flashing him a grin that would make most men faint (he was the Batman; his knees only got a bit weak), she headed into his temporary bedroom.

It was amazing what she did to his mood. Her light eclipsed his darkness, or at least pushed the shadows back. Smiling to himself, he picked up the phone to call room service, ordering a plethora of menu items. He was never sure what she would want to eat after a long flight, and it was good to have choices.

When he turned back around, Diana was settled on to the couch, but that wasn't what made him freeze. She was wearing a pair of his sweats, the ones that he tended to sleep in when she wasn't making sure he slept with her. Normally, the fact that she or anyone else had gone through his stuff would have made him furious, but she looked so cute in them. Besides, the world had obviously turned upside down. How the hell did she make his sweats look sexy? It just wasn't fair on his poor mortal senses.

"I can still leave, if you want," she suggested, obviously taking his pause as a bad sign.

"Wouldn't hear of it," he assured her. "I just ordered dinner and I can't eat it all by myself." Sitting at her side on the soft leather couch, his arm immediately wrapped around her. "You wouldn't make me eat alone, would you?"

Diana snuggled up to his side, as was her new habit. "Not if you really want me here."

He nodded slowly. "I do." Her head rested on his chest and he liked to think that listening to his heartbeat was as comforting to her as running his hand through her silky hair was to him. A thought suddenly occurred to him. 'Oh, dammit. I'm whipped.'

Adjusting gently, Diana looked up into his eyes, daring to say the three sacred words. "I missed you."

Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her, trying to pour what he was thinking through that touch. _I love you, I want you by my side always, I'll do anything you want as long as you're with me till the day I die. I hope you know this, because I'm horrible at saying the things that really need to be said. _

When they pulled away to breath, Diana's eyes were shining and he could tell she understood. After giving him another quick peck on the lips, she leaned back against his chest and he inhaled her scent of her hair. Sandalwood, lavender, and something was that was simply Diana. His Diana.

Laying an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, he smiled as he whispered just softly enough for her to hear, "I missed you too."

* * *

A/N: Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
